1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a walking equipment with a lighting apparatus and usage method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A walking equipment is a device configured to assist the disabled patient or senior, or persons with physical impairment disabilities. However, traditional walking equipment does not have an assisting function for learning to walk, so the user falls easily due to walking too fast or taking too big a step.